The Secret of Elodie Mooncheek
by sarahsmithysweet
Summary: Elodie Mooncheek grew up with Thorin of Erebor. She saved his siblings from the terror of Smaug. She raised his nephews. There were no secrets between them. Except one. Elodie had never told Thorin the secret of her ancestry and now she was going to join him on his quest to reclaim their home. When long kept secrets are revealed, will love conquer hate? Movie-based. Thorin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Elodie Mooncheek pulled back her long, unruly red hair, swiftly braiding it as she heard the pitter-patter of small feet approaching. Two blonde haired little fireballs burst into her room, followed closely by their morose older brother. Both Ethel and Shirlyn jumped at Elodie, crashing into her full force, almost sending them all to the floor. The two sets of warm blue eyes twinkled merrily up at her as she tried to look stern. "Girls, what are you doing barging into my quarters like this?"

Ethel pulled away and straightened her skirts. "Sorry Miss Mooncheek, we just-"

Shirlyn still clung tightly to Elodie's waist. "Ellie, we want to hear another of your stories!" she talked over the top of her older sister, "I want to hear more about the Dwarves and your friends!"

"Shirlyn, you mustn't interrupt, it isn't polite," the four year old pouted, her little nose wrinkling, "And now is not the time for stories. We need to get your breakfast and make sure you are ready for your lessons."

The girl, a foot shorter than Elodie, pulled away in disgust. "I don't want to go to lessons! I want to learn more about the Dwarves!"

Elodie glanced at Aidric, his piercing blue gaze watching her closely. She knew what he wanted and it wasn't to go to lessons. The only time Aidric seemed to have any joy was when she talked of the Lonely Mountain and she could never say no to him for his eyes reminded her too much of someone she had left behind.

She glanced at Ethel and saw the hope in the six year olds eyes, but was trying to contain her excitement. She acted so grown up for being so young, the only time she seemed like a child was when Elodie shared her childhood.

Shirlyn tugged at her skirt, "Miss Ellie?" she whispered. In that instance she knew it was probably best for these children to have some happiness in their lives and if her stories gave them that, then so be it. They could work on lessons another day.

Elodie sighed and sat in the dwarf-sized chair beside her, pulling Shirlyn into her lap. Ethel settled at her feet and Aidric chose the chair across from Elodie, a small smile gracing the ten year olds face. "What shall I tell you about today?"

"I want to hear about you and Thorin scaring King Thror in the throne room," Shirlyn said excitedly.

Elodie smiled and hummed in contemplation, looking to Ethel.

"I want to hear the story of when you started taking care of Fili and Kili," Ethel asked quietly.

Smiling sadly, Elodie nodded softly then sought Aidric's suggestion.

Aidric's ice blue eyes crinkled in thought and Elodie knew whatever he asked would be what she told.

"I want to hear of why you have no beard."

Elodie laughed and the girls agreed enthusiastically with the idea.

"Well as I have told you before, there are a few Dwarf women that have been known to have no beard. So no one thought it strange that as I matured I never grew one. At first many said I would soon grow one, but when I didn't, everyone took it as a seldom heard of occurrence and left it at that. What they didn't know was that I was special…"

The sun glared off the pond at the far corner of the house as two small figures approached on ponies. The brothers were arguing when they reached the door.

"There is no way I'm going in there."

"Why not? You know she listens to you more."

"That is not true. You're eldest, this is your job."

"And you're the baby, which is why she will agree only if you go in."

"No, I will not go in."

"Yes you will! As you said, I am eldest so that means you must listen to me and I am telling you-"

"Can I help you Master Dwarves?"

Fili glanced at Kili who had pursed his lips and looked away, ignoring the stable boy. Fili sighed and dismounted than looked up at the gangly teen. "Should have stayed on the damn pony," he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" the human inquired.

"Nothing. I am looking for Elodie Mooncheek. Does she live here?"

The boy's eyes lighted, "Oh, Miss Mooncheek. Yes, she is working here. Follow me and I'll go fetch her."

Fili was led through the tall front door into a small entry room.

"Stay here," the boy commanded then headed up a narrow staircase.

He glanced around at the human furnishings and muttered, "You'll pay for this Kili."

"…And so I was given the name Mooncheek because it was said that my bare, pale cheeks were as beautiful as the moon."

Ethel and Shirlyn sighed while Aidric smiled.

"Oh my, look at how late it's gotten. Let's go find some lunch and I do believe we will still have some time for a few lessons." She placed a groaning Shirlyn on the floor and helped Ethel from her spot when John came into the room.

"Miss Mooncheek, sorry to interrupt miss, but you've got a visitor."

Her brow crinkled in confusion, "A visitor?"

John nodded his messy, brown topped head, "Aye. He's waiting for you downstairs."

"Well alright," she glanced at the children, who were all watching her eagerly, "Could you take the children to get some lunch. I'm sure it's nothing of consequence."

Shirlyn grabbed John's hand and tugged, "Well I'm sure it's an adventure Mister John. Miss Ellie sure needs a new story to tell us about."

Laughing, Elodie followed them out of the room and went downstairs. Her forest green eyes settled on the back of whoever her visitor was. From his height and stature she knew it was a dwarf and his wavy golden hair reminded her very much of her dear Fili, but she didn't think there could be any reason that Fili would come searching for her. Unless something had happened to Kili or to…no, nothing could have happened to him.

At her approach, he turned and his eyes lit up with delight upon seeing her. Elodie laughed as Fili swept her up in a tight hug, nearly crushing her.

"Fili, what are you doing here?" as she pulled back to look at him, she noticed his eyes were wet as were hers.

"Auntie El! I've missed seeing you," and he drew her back in for another hug, her face brushing against the fur on his coat.

"I've missed you as well Fili, but you couldn't possible have come all this way just to see me," she glanced around the room, "and where's Kili? You two were always inseparable."

He released her and stepped back. "Well, we were passing through on our way to Hobbiton. Thorin needs us for a quest."

Her chest tightened when Fili spoke his name. "Hobbiton? What could possibly be in Hobbiton that Thorin needs for a quest?" She wrapped her arms around herself to hide the tremble in her fingers.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to reclaim Erebor."

"Erebor?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Uncle would love to have you along," he watched her hopefully.

Elodie lowered her brow at him, "You mean to say that Thorin has no idea about you being here? Asking me to join his company?"

"Well…" Fili tugged at the end of the braid coming down from his mustache, "the wizard told us to get you."

"Gandalf the Grey? Why could he possibly want me to come?"

Fili shrugged and Elodie sighed. She glanced toward the back of the house where she knew the children were eating lunch; the girls probably giggling about something and Aidric dreaming of adventure. Elodie had been here nine years, since Aidric was small, watching each of the children grow. She taught them and cared for them like they were her own. She didn't know if she could bear to leave them and yet, Fili, one of her very first children, was asking her to do something very important for him.

"Shall I go get Kili to come and beg?" Fili teased.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'll be right back." She went back upstairs first, going to pack her things. It surprised her that in all her travels from one house to the next, only one bag was needed to hold her belongings. She changed out of her dress and pulled on a pair of black breeches and black boots, along with a cream tunic that came mid-thigh on her then put a black leather vest over that. She grabbed her dark green cloak off the end of her bed and settled that on her slender shoulders.

While pulling her black gloves on over her scarred hands, she glanced at herself in her looking glass. Her wavy red hair stayed loosely in its braid and her narrow cheeks were pink with excitement. She had always thought she looked too narrow and slim to be a dwarf. She was by no means as slim as an elf and she could hold her own in a fight, but she had never been as stocky as the other she-dwarves. Her small hands grabbed the light pack and she pulled her seldom used sword from behind the headboard, buckling it around her waist. Looking around her room one last time, Elodie closed the door and headed down to the kitchen.

Coming to the doorway to the kitchen, she saw John had left and in his stead was the children's mother, sharing a smile with the girls.

Shirlyn glanced up and saw her, "Are you going on an adventure Miss Ellie?" Her eyes twinkled with delight and their mother looked at Elodie's appearance warily.

"I must leave Milady. Something has come up very unexpectedly and my…" she trailed off, wondering what to classify Thorin and his nephews as, when the woman raised her eyebrow at Elodie, "My family needs me."

She nodded her head in understanding as all three children rushed to say goodbye. Shirlyn giggled with merriment while hugging Elodie tightly. "You've got to come back to tell us all about your adventure Miss Ellie!" Elodie smiled and gave Shirlyn a kiss on the top of her head.

As Shirlyn pulled away, Ethel stepped into her embrace, tears glistening in her eyes, "I shall miss you Miss Mooncheek. Please come back." Elodie squeezed the girl closer then released trying to catch the ten year olds downcast eyes. She moved to him and placed her hand on his cheek watching his piercing gaze move to hers.

"I shall miss you Aidric," she whispered, his head only a few inches taller than hers.

He nodded, eyes red, and smiled.

She stepped back and looked at each child, memorizing their faces and vowing to herself that she would see them again. Out of all the places she had been and all the children she had cared for, these three would always hold a special place in her heart. "Goodbye," was all she managed before she turned and left, heading back to Fili in the front room.

"Ready?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Wiping at her eyes, she nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He grabbed her pack and led the way out of the house. She glanced back one last time and saw Shirlyn waving through the front window. She waved back and smiled, feeling bittersweet. Then she looked ahead and saw a cluster of three ponies, one with a rider.

"Aunt Ellie!" Kili exclaimed, slipping off his mount and rushing to her, to pull her into a hug very similar to his brother's.

"Kili!" she exclaimed and pulled back to look at him, "What's this I see?" she rubbed his scruff, "Grew some whiskers while I wasn't looking!"

He grinned in that impish way she knew too well, "I'm glad you're coming."

"You know I could never say no to my boys."

"I recall you saying no to us many times. Don't you brother?" he released Elodie and looked at Fili, who had been tying her pack to one of the ponies.

Fili grinned back at Kili, "Aye. I remember that as well brother. Sometimes I thought no was the only word you knew Auntie El."

Elodie scowled at them as they all mounted their ponies. Then she laughed, "Oh how I've missed you both! It feels good to be on the road again."

"Just wait till Uncle sees you," Kili said.

"He'll love to have you along," Fili answered.

A small tendril of dread filled Elodie Mooncheek's stomach at the thought of seeing Thorin Oakenshield again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to **_Anyrandomday_ **for my very first review ever and to **_RexicanDestler_** for my second! **

**Extra thanks to **_VampWolf92_** for your awesome one word review! It made my day!**

**I had originally planned not to continue this story until after the DVD was released, but then I heard that it wouldn't come out until the end of March (I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that's actually fairly quick) and I couldn't bear to wait that long. So I'll continue this story, but tentatively and slowly.**

**Also, I own nothing except Elodie Mooncheek, Aidric, Ethel, Shirlyn, their mother, John, and anyone or anything else that I add. All other characters and places and events belong to their respective owners.**

**Loves to you!**

**Sarah Smithy :P**

"_My father wants me to wed, to secure his line."_

_Elodie stood in her nightgown watching the sunset from her window. A young Thorin, not yet known by the name Oakenshield, stood in her doorway wearing a tunic and breeches. He rubbed at the very short stubble on his jaw._

"_He already knows which she-dwarf you will marry then?" she hugged her arms around her slender waist and continued staring out the window at the dwarves of Erebor below, as the sky turned orange and purple._

_He moved across the room and turned her around, wanting to look into her evergreen eyes. "I suppose he knows who he wants me to wed, but I already know who I love." He touched a tendril of hair that escaped her braid._

_She shook her head as she tried to keep the tears at bay, "Don't be ridiculous Thorin. We're just children. Hardly old enough to know about love; besides, you have a duty to our people and I-I'm just a nobody."_

"_Don't speak like that!" his fingers pressed into her arms, "You're my closest friend and I don't want to lose what we have."_

_Pulling away from him, she swiped angrily at the stray tears. "We have nothing Thorin! We've grown up together, that's all. People view us as brother and sister, nothing else."_

_He grabbed onto her again and pulled her into his embrace. As the tears slid down her face, she vowed to do what was best for their people, "You must follow your father's wishes Thorin. And I will be nothing but the Prince's old friend."_

_Squeezing her tighter to him, he said, "There are no plans yet. I'm nowhere near the age to marry nor am I prepared for that sort of thing and my father knows this. It's just one of his brainless ideas. Let's not worry about it now."_

_They laid down together on her bed and fell asleep, like they had done since they were very young. For the last time, Elodie slept peacefully in Thorin's arms. After that night, they were deemed too old for such childish things and people often sought ways to keep them apart, resulting in the lessening of their friendship. Only a few years later, the dragon Smaug stole Erebor from the dwarves…_

The trio kept their ponies at the Green Dragon Inn, where two other ponies were already stalled. It was nearly dusk by the time they made it to Hobbiton and they still had to find a hobbit hole with a mark on its door.

As they wandered the dusty paths, Elodie asked, "How many are coming on this quest?"

Kili shrugged, "Whoever answers Uncle's call."

Fili nodded in agreement, "Balin will probably come."

"Aye, most likely Balin, and Dwalin too." Elodie was glad to hear that Balin would be joining them. The old dwarf always had a good word of wisdom and he had assisted her many times. She knew he advised Thorin and helped him make level-headed decisions. Perhaps he could calm Thorin enough into letting her join in their endeavor for she knew Thorin would be angry when he learned of her intentions to come. He would probably be angry as soon as he saw her for the way she had left. She tried not to dwell on how he would react to seeing her.

"Oh yes, Dwalin wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to enjoy a good fight," she grinned at Fili's comment. The last time she had seen Dwalin, he was wearing his hair in a Mohawk and had many ink markings on his body, adding to his tough appearance. She knew he would be a great asset to the company.

They reached the top of a hill and came to a cozy looking hobbit-hole with a round green door. "How can we be sure this is the one," Elodie asked.

"There's supposed to be a mark on the door," Fili explained.

"Aye, that's what we were told," added Kili.

Elodie looked at the freshly painted door and noticed said markings. She laughed in disbelief, "We're here for a Burglar?"

The brothers entered the gate and walked purposefully to the door with Elodie following slowly behind. She worried that Thorin was already there. She had no idea what she would say when she saw him. After more than fifty years of not seeing each other, she didn't know if he would even speak to her.

Fili knocked on the door and it was soon opened by a frazzled hobbit.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

The brothers moved to bow, but stopped when Elodie cleared her throat.

They apologized and she stepped between them. "Elodie Mooncheek." Then the brothers bowed and said, "At your service."

Kili gave a cheeky grin, "You must be Mister Boggins."

The hobbit seemed very upset. "No! You can't come in; you've come to the wrong house!" He tried to shut the door, but Kili put his foot in the way.

"Has it been canceled?" he asked. With Fili echoing, "No one told us."

The halfling was very flustered and Elodie felt sorry for him. "Canceled? No, nothings been canceled."

"Well that's a relief," Kili said, pushing the door open, Fili following him into the house. Elodie stood at the door in shock. It had been a long time since she was last around her people and had forgotten their brash ways, especially these two dwarves. She stepped into the hole and watched Fili deposit his weapons onto the poor hobbit.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened."

Kili looked around the room. "It's nice, this place. Do it yourself?"

"No, it's been in the family for years."

Kili then proceeded to place his boot on a wooden box and rub mud off onto it.

"Kili!" Elodie admonished, while Bilbo said, "Can you please not do that? It's my mother's glory box."

At that moment, Dwalin walked into the room. "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin," Kili acknowledged as the boys followed him into the next room.

Elodie looked at the hobbit who was frowning down at the weapons in his arms. "Mister Boggins is it?"

He sighed loudly. "Mister Baggins, Bilbo Baggins."

She smiled gently, "Mister Baggins, I'm so sorry for their behavior. I'm sure they mean no disrespect to your lovely home."

Bilbo seemed surprised at her polite manner. "Are you a dwarf as well?" His frayed nerves made him bolder, for he normally would not ask such a blunt question when first meeting someone.

Nodding, she opened her mouth to ask if she could assist him in any way when she heard an old friend of hers talking from the other room.

"Let's shove this to the center, otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin stated.

Bilbo dropped the weapons onto a bench and rushed to the dining room. "Everyone? How many more are there?" Elodie followed after Bilbo and saw the dwarves rearranging the furniture, very much ignoring their burglar.

"Balin?" The old dwarf looked up at sound of his name being spoken by a feminine voice.

"Lassie," he grinned and pulled her in for a hug, "It's been too long."

"It has been much too long my dear friend." He released her at the sound of a knock on the door.

Moving through the hole, Bilbo grumbled, "No, no! There's no one home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some blunt head's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!" He opened the door and a group of dwarves fell to the floor while Gandalf ducked his head to look in. Seeing the wizard, Bilbo's shoulders sagged, "Gandalf."

The dwarves picked themselves up off the floor and moved toward the pantry, greeting Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili on the way. Elodie recognized some of them, but didn't know any of them very well.

As Bilbo fluttered all around the home, trying to keep his belongings and foods in some resemblance of order, Elodie watched in amusement and sympathy.

All the dwarves raided the pantry and set about organizing the table with dishes and cutlery. They moved about in a determined fashion, paying no mind to Bilbo's remarks. Soon they were settled at the table, eating and talking, both of which were done in a loud manner. One of the dwarves, wearing a comical hat, called Elodie over to a seat next to him, "Join us Lady Dwarf. Feast upon this fine food and drink as much ale as one can hold!"

All at the table cheered to that. Elodie gracefully made her way to the table and sat, watching out for flying food as she dished herself. The dwarf that had called her introduced himself as Bofur and she supplied him with her own name. Recognition seemed to pass through his eyes before he turned back to the revel making.

Going to many dwarf celebrations, she had always watched the merrymaking with delight, but had never felt like she could join in. Most of the time she would sit off in the background happily observing until Thorin or Dis tugged her along.

Picking at her food, Elodie couldn't stomach much around the ball of nerves in her stomach. Thorin had yet to arrive and as the minutes grew longer, the more uneasy she felt. Soon she could stand sitting there no longer and stood to go search for their burglar.

From the other end of the table, Fili noticed her movement. "Is all fine Auntie?"

Kili immediately looked to her, hearing the concern in his brother's voice, as did all the other dwarves.

"I'm fine," she looked to both boys and they instantly relaxed. Oh, to be so carefree where it only took one word to make you happy again, "I'm going to look for the poor hobbit and see if he needs any assistance."

Dwalin laughed loudly, "Poor Hobbit!? Poor indeed!"

Elodie did not see what was so amusing. Rolling her eyes at the dwarf's brutish ways, she went in search of Bilbo. She found him in the pantry, gazing in disbelief at the colossal mess and immense lack of food.

"Are you well Mister Baggins?"

He started at her voice and turned to answer, but stopped when they heard loud belching and cheering from the dining room. "Do they ever stop being so…so…" she smiled in encouragement as he searched for the right word.

Suddenly, he darted past her toward Bofur, who was coming from the kitchen.

"Excuse me. That is a doily, not a dish cloth."

Bofur looked at it in contemplation, "But it's full of holes!"

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet!"

"Oh, wonderful game that is, if you got the balls for it," Bofur answered then moved on.

"Be bother and confusticate these dwarves!"

Elodie moved toward him to try to fix some of the damage done by her kinfolk, but Gandalf beat her to him. "Dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I am surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

Surprised by that question, Elodie moved closer to the two, joining the conversation. Their burglar didn't even know that he was to be 'their burglar'?

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

"They can be rather entertaining," Elodie added.

"I'm sure they can be," Bilbo said, "but I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod in the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to mention what they've done in the bathroom, all but destroyed the plumbing!" he threw his hands up in exasperation, "I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt," an innocent looking and rather polite dwarf approached them, "But what should I do with my plate?"

Fili passed by and grabbed the plate, "Here you go Ori, give it to me." He then proceeded to throw it to Kili, who threw it to a dwarf washing up at the sink.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo exclaimed, "That's my mother's Westfarthing pottery, it's over two hundred years old!" They continued throwing plates with amazing precision and the ones still sitting at the table starting pounding their forks and knives on the wooden table. "And, can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, do ya hear that lads?" Bofur called, "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

Kili started singing while still tossing dishes, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks."

Fili sang next, "Smash the bottles and burn the corks."

Elodie smiled and dodged out of the way of a flying bowl. She enjoyed being around this playfulness again.

All the dwarves joined in the song, "Chip the glassed and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom-mat, pour the milk on the pantry-floor, splash the wine on every door, dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them with a thumping pole. When you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!"

Gandalf laughed as all the dishes and cutlery were being cleaned during the song. And none had a scratch on them.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

They all laughed and cheered as Bilbo looked in awe at the stacked, shiny dishes on his counter.

But all quieted at the sound of a knock on the door.

Elodie's stomach tightened when Gandalf said, "He's here." The wizard moved to the door, the dwarves and Bilbo following. Elodie stayed towards the back, trying to see and hide at the same time.

Gandalf opened the door and Elodie trembled at the sound of a deep, rumbling voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been fighting sickness and it fully hit me Sunday. On top of that I have work and school and my lovely readers are thinking "Excuses, excuses". Anyways, I am sorry, but just for future reference I don't know how consistent my updates will be. Sometimes it may take a while and other times they'll be really fast so yeah…**

**Thank you to my reviewers: **_VampWolf92_**, **_ZabuzasGirl_**, and **_babydake93_**! It means a lot to me for you guys to review.**

**Also, interesting thing, I just starting watching the BBC Sherlock Holmes show and as soon as I saw Martin Freeman, I'm like "It's Bilbo!" My mom's just like O.o "What?" (She doesn't like LotR or the Hobbit. I know, I should just disown her now, but I love her too much!)**

**So…onward with the story!**

**Loves to you!**

**Sarah Smithy :P**

Gandalf opened the door.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice," Thorin Oakenshield stepped into the warmth of the hobbit-hole, "I wouldn't have found my way at all had it not been for the mark on the door."

Elodie peaked over the shoulder of a particularly round dwarf, trying to catch a glimpse of Thorin. She barely managed to see his dark wavy hair that was streaked with a few strands of gray and his blue eyes seemed more severe than last she saw him, when someone shifted and she lost sight of him.

She saw Bilbo through a gap in bodies as he moved closer to the door. "Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark," Gandalf said. He was tall enough for Elodie to see over the many heads, "I put it there myself."

Bilbo leant closer to look at the door, but Gandalf spoke, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked at the hobbit from head to toe, taking in his small stature and rounded belly. "So this is the hobbit," he said, "Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo spluttered.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"

"Well," Bilbo's eyebrows crinkled in thought, "I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."

Elodie sighed at his ignorance while many of the dwarves smirked.

"I thought as much," Thorin looked down on Bilbo with disdain, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

All the dwarves laughed, much to Bilbo's embarrassment, as Elodie shook her head. She supposed Thorin was right in his assessment, but he did not have to be so cruel. The years had not improved his disposition.

Somehow, without her noticing, the dwarves had shifted so Elodie was exposed to Thorin's stare as he looked over the group to see who had heeded his call. She just about breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes moved past her, but then his mind registered what he saw and his gaze flicked back to hers.

"Ellie," he breathed, taking a step closer to her; eyes warm and inviting, thinking back to lost memories.

She almost believed he would embrace her right there and they would be great friends again. They would go back to a time when the worst problem they knew was some silly arranged marriage. They would laugh and cry and forget the past. But then the walls were up again and he strode past her with an aggravated look on his face.

_Idiot, _she chided herself. Had she really forgotten him so much that she thought all would be forgiven so quickly or so easily?

The dwarves followed after him, back to the dining room, looking at her uncertainly. As Fili past her, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Kili looked at her in confusion. Neither of the boys knew what happened between them. Fili guessed that his uncle was angry about something that happened when she left, but Kili didn't understand what had transpired between the two people he cared about most, excluding his brother.

Most of the dwarves were settling at the table when Gandalf moved past. "Why did you want me to come Gandalf?" she questioned, "I was living a perfectly fine life."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Were you living a 'perfectly fine life' as you so foolishly put it? I believed you would have wanted to help reclaim your home? And maybe fix some past decisions." Then he moved on to the table and sat to the left of the head of the table; the spot that Thorin was occupying.

As Gandalf settled in the corner and Bofur placed a bowl of stew in front of Thorin, Thorin said, "She will not be joining us."

Elodie moved to the only available seat, where she had sat earlier, but earlier it hadn't been right next to Thorin. "It's my home too, Thorin." His eyes flashed to hers; surprised she was right next to him.

"Ah, yes." Gandalf nodded to Elodie, "This is Elodie Mooncheek." A murmur arose at the table from those that just learned who she was, recognizing her name. "Elodie, you know Balin and Dwalin."

"Lass," Dwalin nodded his head to her as Balin smiled and winked.

"And here's Oin." An older dwarf with long gray hair held a horn to his ear so he could hear. His beard was separated into two braids that both curved up toward his face.

He studied her face, looked to Thorin then back to her, "Elodie Mooncheek? I remember you." She smiled in greeting as Gandalf moved onto the next dwarf.

"There's Bifur." A dwarf with black hair and beautifully braided gray beard came next, but what caught her attention was the battle ax in his forehead.

Gandalf skipped over Fili and Kili, coming next to a very rotund dwarf at the opposite end of the table, "Bombur, cousin to Bifur." This dwarf had a very thick red braid coming from one side of his face, traveling low down his belly and going up to the other side of his head. He also somehow managed to find more food to snack upon.

"Ori." The polite dwarf who had approached Bilbo about his plate; he seemed sweet. Elodie smiled at him and he shyly smiled back. "His brothers, Dori and Nori." Dori had many braids, intricately weaved upon his head and a serious look on his face. Nori's hair was interesting in style. Three sections spiked back and his beard was separated into three sections as well with many braids running through it. He eyed Elodie curiously then gave her a quick grin, much to Dori's chagrin.

"And Gloin, brother to Oin," Gandalf said. This dwarf had a full red beard and eyed Elodie closely.

"Are we going to let some she-dwarf join us?" he questioned. This caused all the dwarves, save Thorin and Elodie, to erupt. Fili and Kili stood, defending her. Oin and Dori didn't think a she-dwarf should come along. As each dwarf tried to be heard over the other, Gandalf seemed to sit taller.

"Silence!" All the dwarves quieted. Gandalf ignored their antics and finished the introductions, "And this is brother of Bombur and cousin of Bifur; Bofur, whom I believe you have already met."

Bofur smiled at her and she smiled back, "Yes, we met earlier."

Elodie couldn't think of anything else to say after seeing that many did not want her to come and the other dwarves seemed to be at a loss as well. Thorin picked up a spoon and ate some of his stew while Balin decided to break the silence.

"What news from the meeting in Eren Luin? Did they all come?" he asked.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin answered.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned.

"They will not come," all the dwarves were upset by this news, "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Bilbo spoke from where he stood in the doorway, behind Thorin, "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf asked. As Bilbo went to get a candle, Gandalf pulled something out of his cloak, "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo brought in a lit candle as Gandalf unrolled a map on the table. The hobbit leant over to get a closer look and Elodie felt chills go down her spine as he said in awe, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye," Gloin spoke up, "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin stated.

"Uh...," Bilbo gulped, "What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, cheifest, and greatest calamity to our age," Elodie glanced down at the gloves covering her scars as Bofur explained, "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said.

Ori stood up nervously, but stated bravely, "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

The dwarves cheered at his declaration while Dori pulled him to his seat, "Sit down!"

Balin looked back to Thorin, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" Ori yelled.

Elodie watched the dwarves start talking all at once and heard Fili over the noise, "We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our group. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili added.

"Oh, well," Gandalf spluttered, "No, uh, I wouldn't say…"

Dori asked, "How many then?"

"What?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows comically.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori prodded, "Go on, give us a number."

At Gandalf's lack of answer, the dwarves began talking all at once again. Many were arguing over the number and betting on it as well. Elodie started to feel an ache in her head as Bilbo tried be heard, "Uh…please! Please!"

Suddenly, Thorin rose and Elodie could see the annoyance in his eyes. "Enough!" he shouted.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The dwarves cheered and Elodie felt anticipation well in her chest as she looked upon Thorin, as the very King he was raised to be.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin reminded.

"That, my dear Balin is not entirely true," Gandalf said as he pulled out a key. Elodie gasped and Thorin looked to her quickly before looking back at the key. They both new of the key Thrain had possessed, but Elodie thought it was lost.

"How came you by this?" inquired Thorin.

"It was given to me by your father Thrain for safekeeping," Gandalf said as he handed the key to Thorin, "It is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door," exclaimed Fili.

Gandalf pointed to a spot on the map at the base of the mountain, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili said.

"Well, if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

Ori spoke up, "That's why we need a burglar."

"Hmm," Bilbo mused, "And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

Bilbo glanced at all the eager faces, "Am I what?" He looked helplessly at Elodie.

Oin pulled his ear horn closer to his ear, "He said he's an expert!"

"Me?" Bilbo squeaked, "No! No, no, no! I'm not a burglar. I…I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin said.

Dwalin added, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

All the dwarves erupted in comments. It seemed to Elodie like each was talking at the same time and the voices just melded into one loud noise. She rubbed her temples, trying to get a handle on the ache in her head.

Gandalf stood and the room seemed to become darker, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" he paused and calmed some, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself."

"I asked for a fourteenth, not a fifteenth as well," Thorin said to Gandalf. Elodie tried not to let it show how much the comment hurt her.

"I'm surprised you did not ask Miss Mooncheek to join us yourself," Thorin lowered his brow at Gandalf, "You must trust me on this."

Thorin's shoulders dropped a bit, "Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract and have one written for," he looked at her and stole her breath with his penetrating gaze, "Elodie." She couldn't read him past the walls, but felt like he could see into her very soul.

Balin stood and held out said contract, "It's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." He handed it to Thorin who passed it to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo unfolded it and started reading.

Elodie heard Thorin whisper to Gandalf, "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

"'Total cash delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fourteenth of total profit if any,'" Bilbo pursed his lips, "Seems fair. 'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to…lacerations. Evisceration," he unfolded a page and read apprehensively, "Incineration?"

"Oh, aye," Bofur piped up eagerly, "he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo seemed to go pale with shock.

"You alright laddie?" Balin questioned.

"Uh? Yeah, I fe…" he took a breath, "I feel a bit faint." He bent over and placed his hands on his knees, close to hyperventilating.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur continued.

As the hobbit swayed, Elodie stood and watched him apprehensively, admonishing the delighted dwarf, "Bofur, you are not helping." If they needed this 'burglar' as much as Gandalf said they did, then making such comments was not the right way to persuade him to come.

"I…I…I need air."

Bofur ignored Elodie's 'suggestion', as he thought of it as, and continued his torment, "Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Elodie glanced behind her, "Bofur!" He merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders. She looked back to Bilbo.

He straightened and looked at all of them, appearing like he might be well, then said, "No," and collapsed unconscious on the floor.

Elodie rushed to his side as Gandalf commented, "Oh, very helpful, Bofur."

**I know, I know, Elodie is so quiet! Don't worry, she'll talk more next chapter; maybe give more insight into her past. Oh, and next chapter will most likely be out Monday or Tuesday, but no guarantees!**

**Review, don't review. Whatever floats your boat, but I'll love you forever if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people who have checked the Follow and/or Favorite box and to my lovely reviewers: **_RexicanDestler_**, **_Marinalefae_**, **_VampWolf92_**, **_FantasyDreamer4Life_**, **_Princess of Asgard_**, and **_ShadowFire225__ (loved your story by the way! Even though I'm a Thorin addict!)_**! ****I really appreciate it!**** Special thanks to **_**Avriella**_**! You have been very helpful and it's great being able to bounce ideas back and forth!**

**I am so sorry it's later than expected! From now on I won't tell you when I expect to have a chapter out, I'm too much of a procrastinator to make the deadlines I set for myself.**

**Wow! Part of this was really hard for me to write. It's the flashback part so tell me what you think. Oh, and I know that when Smaug attacks it's two years before Dwalin is born, but for the sake of this story I am going to make him older.**

_**The song Sleepsong by Secret Garden is very beautiful and Elodie sings it near the end of the chapter.**_** (Don't worry; this won't turn into one of those stories where each chapter has a song. There are a couple other times where a song not of Tolkien's work will be used, but they sound-or at least I hope they sound realistic to The Hobbit theme).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or any of Tolkien's creations!**

**That note was much too long, sorry!**

**Loves to you!**

**Sarah Smithy :P**

"_A dwarf only loves once Father! And I don't love Broa!" Elodie hid in the shadows, listening to Thorin argue with Thrain._

"_You do not have the luxury of marrying for love. You are from the line of Durin and must produce strong heirs!"_

_Thorin groaned in aggravation, "I will not marry Lady Broa!"_

_Thrain glared at Thorin, "We will not be having this discussion now. Return to your duties."_

_While Thorin strode angrily from the room, Thrain turned and came toward the hallway that Elodie was standing in. She tried to quickly back away, but Thrain caught sight of her. "Miss Mooncheek."_

_Elodie stopped and curtsied before him, "Prince Under the Mountain."_

_He nodded his head to her as she rose, "I want you to stay away from Thorin," she tried not to show her shock, "He doesn't need any distractions from his duties."_

_She knew he wasn't speaking of just Thorin's princely duties, but of his arranged marriage to Lady Broa. "I have already advised Thorin to do what is best for this kingdom. I would never stand in the way of his duty."_

_His stormy eyes cleared, "Good," he smiled at her, "Elodie, you are a sweet girl and will make a good wife for a lucky dwarf, but that dwarf is not Thorin. He must strengthen our line and you are not of noble blood. Though I respect your father and have never minded you living in the Royal house, being a playmate to Thorin, you can never be more," he laughed, "Besides; you do not even have a beard!"_

_She bowed her head in humility, trying to hide the tears collecting in her eyes, "I understand." Of course, if she had a beard it wouldn't matter if she was of noble blood or not. How could the Heir of Erebor marry a she-dwarf that was beardless? It did not matter that everyone spoke of how beautiful her face was; they still did not like the thought of how naked it looked. Most of the dwarves kept their distance from her and she had always tried not to let it affect her, but to hear Thorin's father laugh about it was painful._

_Thrain continue on his way and she wiped at her face then looked across the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dwalin, who looked very uncomfortable to be found eavesdropping._

_She tried to smother the emotion on her face and gave a fake laugh, "I was just in the same position you are in now Master Dwalin."_

"_Sorry Lassie," the look he gave her showed that he was not sorry for listening in, but for what Thrain had said to her._

_Normally Dwalin was such a rough dwarf and sometimes made Elodie laugh, but to hear the sympathy in his voice made her start to cry. Not loud sobs, for Elodie was not one to draw attention to herself, but silent tears of shame that slid down her accursed hairless cheeks._

_Dwalin felt immense anger course through him at the fact that Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain, had made this sweet she-dwarf cry. He felt very protective of her because she was a dear friend of Thorin, and Dwalin also didn't mind her company. The warrior in him roared, wanting to pain those that had pained her, but he knew there was nothing he could do._

_As he moved closer to her, unsure how to comfort her, they both heard cries echoing through the halls._

"_Dragon! Dragon!"_

_Instantly Dwalin ran toward the sound of commotion. Elodie stood frozen, hearing screams and felt an intense heat creeping over her. At the doorway, Dwalin turned back, "Go Lass! Help any you can along the way!" Then he was gone._

_She moved to leave out the hallway Thrain had gone through for that would be the quickest route to safety, but then something made her think of Thorin's siblings. She turned and followed after Dwalin, feeling like she needed to make sure Frerin and Dis were safe._

_Racing down the passageway, she tried to ignore the increasing temperature. She turned a corner coming to the Royal quarters. Seeing the hind side of a large scaly beast, she froze. Any adornments that had been in this hall were up in flames and it was almost unbearably hot, smoke clouding the air. The dragon moved quickly to wreak more terror and Elodie let out the breath she had been holding, but started coughing when she breathed in._

_Putting her left sleeve over her nose and mouth, she rushed to the first door and pulled back her right hand with a hiss. It was red and throbbed painfully, but she ignored it and gathered part of her skirt in her hand, using it to open the door._

_Coughing, she called out, "Dis? Frerin?" With no answer, she moved on to the next room and received the same reply, silence. When she got to the third room, Dis's quarters, the fire was burning hotter. The door was wide open and the flames rose all the way to the ceiling. She peered in, her eyes watering from the heat and smoke, feeling singed all over. "Dis? Frerin?" she called._

"_Elodie?" was the raspy reply. _

_She stepped farther into the room, trying not to think of the burning sensation coming through the bottoms of her boots. "Frerin?" she saw him lying on the ground, grimacing in pain and Dis sat beside him, sooty with tear tracks traveling down her young face into the soft fuzz on her chin._

_The fire was slowing building around them, coming closer to where the siblings were._

"_Help him Ellie," Dis cried._

_Elodie moved quickly, but cautiously through the flaming room. When she got to Frerin's side she asked, "What happened." She put her hands under his arms and carefully pulled him up. He hooked his arm over her shoulder, wincing as he put pressure on his leg._

_Dis moved ahead of them, toward their exit. "The beam from Dis's bed fell on my leg. I managed to get unpinned, but I couldn't stand," he coughed as the smoke became thicker and the flames higher, "I begged Dis to leave me, but she wouldn't."_

_Trying to support Frerin's weight after inhaling vast amounts of smoke was too hard for Elodie. She felt weak and they moved much too slow for her liking. Suddenly, a young dwarf warrior appeared in the hall beside Dis. Elodie recognized him as the dwarf Dimbar._

"_Lady Mooncheek?" he questioned, his warm blue eyes bright with the thrill of battle._

_She tried to continue through the burning room, pulling Frerin closer to her, but felt too weak from the heat and smoke. "Please help," she rasped, almost to the doorway._

_Dimbar moved quickly into the room, grabbing Frerin from her tired shoulders and pulled him from the room. Elodie went to exit after him, but her vision started to dim and she could barely make out Dis's worried eyes as she fell toward the blazing rug that was near the door. She put her arms out to catch herself and as her hands touched the wicked flames, her world went black._

_She awoke sometime later with her hands and arms bandaged up to her elbows and Dis sitting beside her. Dis explained how Dwalin had been coming to check the royal quarters for anyone left behind when he came upon them and rescued Elodie from the flames. She was forever indebted to him._

_Elodie also learned of Thorin's plea for help and the Wood Elves' betrayal, but it was Frerin that quietly told her this in the dead of night when he visited the healing tent that had been erected some miles from the smoldering Erebor. He also confided that he worried for Thorin and the bitterness that was starting to grow in his heart. Elodie had seen it too when Thorin came to visit her, though he tried to hide it._

_The Dwarves wandered for many years after that. And some scars healed, while others did not._

After Bilbo regained consciousness and was settled in a sitting room near the back of the hobbit-hole, Elodie went to make him tea while Gandalf spoke to him, but she was stopped in the hallway by Balin.

"Here's the contract Lass," she grabbed the folded paper, feeling affronted that it was thought she needed to bind herself to the company in this manner.

Thorin approached from behind them, "Ah, thank you Balin."

Elodie fingered the paper and turned to look at Thorin. She took a breath, trying to calm her angered thoughts, "I will not be signing this."

Balin appeared shocked, while Thorin had a smug look upon his face, "So you have decided not to come?" he lowered his voice, "Running again?"

Her mind reeled from the statement, but she shook her head, "No, I am coming. I want to see Erebor reclaimed," she looked into Thorin's piercing eyes, "I want to help you however I can with this quest. I will give you all I have to give Thorin," she looked down at the ground, "Though I do not have much left."

His calloused fingers guided her chin up so he could look into her troubled green eyes. The way he looked at her terrified her. It was as if he could see all her thoughts and desires. And secrets.

Balin cleared his throat, causing them both to step back. "So you will not be signing the contract then?" he questioned.

Glancing at Balin she shook her head then she looked back to Thorin with determination, "I will not sign it, but I pledge myself to this company and to you, Thorin Oakenshield, to fight with all I have until I draw my last breath."

He opened his mouth to reply, but then they all heard Bilbo say, "Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit," then walked resolutely to his room.

Balin sat down on a bench tucked against the wall and sighed. "It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend," he said tiredly.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin said with a small smile.

"Old warriors," Balin retorted.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that," Thorin said with conviction.

Balin stood, "You don't have to do this," his voice pleading, "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father," Thorin held up the key, "this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Balin nodded his head in understanding, "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done," he patted Thorin's arm. Thorin grabbed the contract from Elodie's hand then both him and Balin headed toward a larger sitting area in the hole that had a fire growing in the fireplace.

Elodie followed along behind, but stayed in the doorway to the room, watching the dwarves lost in thought. Thorin lit his pipe and threw the papers into the fire; then the dwarves started humming.

Thorin sang:

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

Elodie remembered back to the dragon's attack as all the dwarves joined in:

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

When Thorin realized he hadn't heard Elodie's harmonious voice join the song, he looked at her.

Elodie noticed Thorin's stare and tried to hide the evidence of her emotions. Yet, it was no use. He had seen the wetness upon her cheeks. Feeling uncomfortable with his stare, she quickly found her way out of the hobbit-hole and breathed in the fresh, cool air.

"Are you alright?" his normally rough voice was soft and low as he reached her side.

She kept her gaze on the luminous stars and tried to gather her spinning thoughts. "I was remembering all that has been lost." Nodding, he stood beside her in silence both lost in their memories. Elodie's thoughts were not only on the loss of Erebor, but the loss of love as well. Her cowardice had cost her everything.

Elodie did not know how long they stood there, but eventually she turned to look at him. "How is my father?"

Thorin's gaze moved to her and she flinched at the pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ellie," he reached for his belt and removed a sheath and dagger, "He said he wanted you to have this."

She took it with trembling fingers. "Thank you," she whispered, "for being with him in his final moments." She tried to read his eyes, like she had always done when they were younglings, but his face was impassive.

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm so sorry," she reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, brushing her short, slender fingers through his dark beard, wanting to feel him again. He closed his eyes and moved into her touch. "It was hard. After Dis died and then Dimbar…" his eyes opened to a glare and he pulled away from her hand.

"Did you love Dimbar? Is that why you fled? Left our people! Abandoned Fili and Kili!" his voice rose with each word.

Her hand fell limply to her side, "Thorin."

"Tell me! Did you love him!" he nearly yelled.

She sighed and stared out over the landscape, "Maybe I wanted him to love me because of how much he loved Dis. Even after she was gone, he still held a love for her that was so strong. Everyone said he died of a broken heart; the only reason he lived for the time that he did was for Fili and Kili."

He grabbed her shoulders and it sent tingles down her spine. "But did you love him?" His voice was low and his gaze intense. She shuddered as she forced herself to look at the ground.

"No, I did not love him. I could never love him," she said softly, "My heart already belonged to someone else."

He scoffed and went back into the hobbit-hole, leaving her feeling terribly cold and empty as tears filled her eyes.

"It belonged to you," she whispered.

Biting her lower lip to keep the sobs at bay, Elodie fumbled with attaching the dagger to her belt. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her fluttering heartbeat and swirling emotions. She cursed as she dried her face and hated that the Dwarf Prince could send her into a downward spiral so easily. She had only seen him again for a few hours and already she felt so confused, so exposed.

After a few moments had pasted, she quietly slipped back into the hobbit-hole and followed the sound of snoring. All the dwarves were spread out on the floor in the sitting room. Thorin glanced at her from the far corner when she entered, but she tried not to notice him. Fili and Kili sat in a heap in front of the glowing coals of the fire. Elodie grabbed the poker and stoked the embers into a small flame then put a log in to keep it going through the night.

Fili's eyes fluttered open, "Auntie El."

Kili's eyes came open at his brother's voice, "Sing us a lullaby Aunt Ellie." He gave a large yawn and Elodie's heart warmed at the sight. Even if Thorin would cause her sadness and guilt, these two could keep the darkness at bay.

She sat down next to Kili and pulled his head into her lap, running her hand through his hair. Fili settled down and got comfortable with a small grin on his lips.

Elodie began to sing softly in a voice higher than other she-dwarves, but lower than that of an elf.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

Both boys seemed nearly asleep and Elodie bent down to kiss Kili's brow. His eyes popped open and Elodie's eyes widened in shock at the speed which he sat up with.

"That was not our lullaby," he said indignantly.

Fili's eyes were also open and he nodded in agreement.

Her expression softened and she slowly stood up. "I'm sorry boys," she apologized softly, "I could not bring myself to sing it."

Kili's lower lip pushed out a bit, but Elodie laughed quietly and ruffled his hair. "Some other time Kili, I promise."

They both nodded to that and settled down to sleep. Elodie gave them both a kiss on the forehead; then moved through the sleeping bodies to a comfy armed chair. She sat down and drew her knees up to her chest, pulling her cloak tight around herself. She glanced at Thorin and saw him still watching her, but seemingly in thought. He gave her a small smile and she drifted to sleep with that sight appearing in her dreams.

Thorin knew of the lullaby Fili and Kili wished Elodie had sung. He had heard it many times after she had left, but those singing it could not compare with the sight of her serenading his nephews as younglings, with the sound of her alluring voice forever stuck in his mind. But he thought this song fitting for the moment. A blessing bestowed upon his kinsmen and their approaching quest.

**So The Hobbit comes out on DVD March 19****th****! *Girlish Scream* I'm so looking forward to this! So my next chapter probably won't be out until sometime after that. Once I've had a chance to watch the movie multiple times over and regain my inspiration for this story! (And also once I've drooled over Thorin for a bit lol).**


End file.
